I See You
by twentysomethingcrisis
Summary: "He wouldn't have guessed it was her if it weren't for her trademark blonde tresses peeking from the cap she was wearing and her dominating presence she was trying really hard to control – for once." Sharpay Evans watched the championship and didn't want anyone to notice. Only that Troy Bolton did.


**Author's Note: Troypay has always been my OTP and over the years I have this idea of doing a little story about them. This is based on HSM3, it follows the same sequence as the movie but I did little alterations obviously because this is going to have Troy and Sharpay together (As they should have been. Lol) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. **

**This is the first chapter. **

CHAPTER 1

Twenty seconds.

Twenty seconds to lead the Wildcats to victory. To leave a mark in East High. To prove himself as Captain to his teammates. To make his coach – his father – proud. To impress the College scouts. To seal his future.

It's the National Championships. East High Wildcats are defending their championship title against West High Knights. They've reached the fourth quarter of the game and the tension between the rival schools only grew palpable as the score board flashed 58-60, the Knights on the lead.

Troy Bolton could not bear the weight of the pressure. His entire life lead up to this moment, it was what everyone expects of him. He is, after all, East High's resident Basketball King and Golden Boy. He is the all-around cool guy who can do no wrong. He is the "Yes" Man. The one who does everything that is asked of him.

Or so they say.

It bothers him, being defined by the labels people stick at him. To his parents, he is their perfect child prodigy. To his friends, he is the alpha they always turn to. To Gabriella Montez, he is the Prince Charming ready to sweep her off her feet. To himself, however, he is at complete loss of self-identity.

He was losing control of himself, he could feel it. He had to pause momentarily to take a breath, while the crowd grew still and held theirs. He could hear his father shouting for him to move.

"_Come on. Head in the game_." Troy told himself, trying to regain his composure and to bring his focus back.

He took a deep breath and looked up. He saw Gabriella standing amongst the crowd. Worry was etched on her face, but once she held his gaze it was replaced by a smile.

One smile. It's all what Troy needed to push himself to finish the game.

From across the court, Chad dribbled the ball and passed it to Zeke, who got around his opponent and passed the ball to Troy. At this point everyone present in the gym was standing up. The cheering squad of both opposing teams didn't utter a sound.

Only six seconds remained on the clock.

He knew what he had to do. He sprang up and threw the ball midair. Suddenly everything was in a blur, the motion around him slow as he landed back on his feet. It was as if time had stopped.

Just then, he saw her sitting on the edge of the farthest bleacher, wearing an East High hoodie and a matching cap, in an attempt to blend in and go unnoticed.

Yet, for him he stood out.

Sharpay Evans stood out.

It was only a fracture of a second before the ball shot through the basket in a perfect swoosh. A three-point buzzer beater. The sound of the buzzer signaling the end of the game was drowned as the crowd erupted into screams and shouts in victory, jumping and pumping their fists in the air.

"Let's give it up for the back-to-back champions, East High Wildcats! Congratulations, East High!" The speaker announced, struggling to topple the loud sound of the school chant and the blare of the drums.

Troy was completely surged with elation. He felt overwhelmed by what was happening. There was a sudden pandemonium around him as his teammates and the student body crowded him, it was like being in a sea of red and white, the school's colors. Two guys lifted him up on their shoulders.

"TROY! TROY! TROY! TROY!" The crowd cheered.

Chad Danforth came rushing, making his way through the crowd holding up the most-prized championship trophy. "You did it, man!" He shouted at Troy as he handed it to him.

"No, we did!" Troy shouted back. "WE DID IT!" He shouted at the crowd as he raised the trophy over his head. He couldn't be any prouder of the teamwork they showed in the court just to bring honor and victory to their school.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Chad said. "WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!" The students cheered back.

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS!"

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

Troy was set back down as the commotion went on. It felt good to give East High something to celebrate. He scanned through the crowd and saw his Dad talking to the College scouts. It was definitely the one for the University of Albuquerque Red Hawks.

His eyes trailed further, until it went back to Sharpay, who was making her way out of the gym. He wouldn't have guessed it was her if it weren't for her trademark blonde tresses peeking from the cap she was wearing and her dominating presence she was trying really hard to control – for once. It felt odd watching her being pushed around by the people trying to get out as well. They were oblivious of the fact that the one person they would part the hallways for was among them.

Sharpay Evans watched a basketball game and for once didn't want to be noticed. _Of course she wouldn't_, Troy thought. _She wouldn't want anyone to know she was here_.

But why?

"Congratulations, Wildcat!" Gabriella's shrill voice interrupted Troy's thoughts.

Troy turned around and smiled. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and lifted her up. "Hey you." He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips then set her down. "Thanks for watching."

Gabriella giggled. "Well, of course. I don't want to miss watching my favorite Wildcat win the championship for East High one last time."

Troy smiled and pulled Gabriella in an embrace. As he rested his head on top of hers, he looked at the exit doors once again.

_Is that also why Sharpay watched?_


End file.
